


Ночные огни

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasmagoria, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, series of short stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это серия зарисовок. Одиночные зарисовки связаны между собой, и в дополнение все (и одиночные, и парные) связаны одним персонажем, который получился своеобразным deus ex machina. Автор не имеет ни малейшего представления, что делал Майкрофт в Каире в разгар революционных волнений и кто его взрывал вместе со ставкой, а также - можно ли заставить уличный фонарь передавать сообщения азбукой морзе.<br/>Писалось до второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные огни

Ночью Лондон может быть очень мерзким местом. Или волшебным, в зависимости от того, в какую игру предпочитают играть многочисленные городские огни. Бывают ночи, когда упрямые огни Лондона становятся волшебными, и тогда…  
  
 ** _Андерсон и Салли_**  
  
Мерцает красно-синим рекламный щит. Он гласит «Попробуй!». Андерсон украдкой смотрит на сержанта Донован – в этот раз они совершенно случайно вышли из здания Нового Ярда одновременно, и ему нет никакого смысла провожать ее до парковки. Потому что дома (слишком теплое слово, «постоянное место жительства» звучит лучше) ждет жена, с которой их давно связывает только удобство совместной рутины. Она закатит скандал, если он позвонит и скажет, что сегодня переночует у друга. Самое смешное, что это даже не будет ложью – Салли его единственный настоящий друг в этом городе и в этом отрезке времени, только она понимает его без лишних слов, без остатка. Тех, с кем он иногда по выходным выпивает в баре, он называет друзьями только по привычке.  
  
Андерсон вздыхает - он чувствует себя скотиной по отношению и к жене, и к Салли, но ничего не может с собой поделать, а еще – ничего не хочет менять. Это трусость, это лень, это кризис среднего возраста?  
  
\- Ох, простите… - на Салли налетает невысокая пожилая женщина, почти сбивая ту с ног, и обе они валятся на Андерсона, который с трудом удерживает равновесие.   
  
\- Мадам, вы в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Салли, не спеша вырваться из судорожной хватки судмедэксперта.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, я задумалась и не видела, куда иду, боже, как неловко! Если бы не реакция вашего молодого человека…  
  
\- Я не ее… Мы не вместе, - быстро перебивает Андерсон, стараясь не смотреть на напрягшуюся в его объятьях Салли.  
  
\- А мне показалось… о, я так плохо вижу без очков! Еще раз прошу прощения, - женщина суетливо поправляет шапку и удаляется в сторону станции метро. Оба, и Андерсон, и Донован, думают, что они где-то определенно ее видели, но сложно узнать человека, лицо которого до самых глаз замотано шарфом.  
  
Салли освобождается из случайных объятий и делает шаг в сторону. Она сухо и искусственно улыбается, подразумевая: «Надо же, какая смешная старушка, наверняка с прибабахом».  
  
Андерсон сначала тоже механически приподнимает уголки губ, но неожиданно думает: «А какого черта?»  
  
\- Салли, я хотел спросить… Твоя квартира свободна сегодня? - он ждет ответа со страхом. Он знает, что на месте Донован послал бы себя далеко и надолго, более того – избил и выбросил, как ненужный хлам. Он знает, что жена будет орать в телефонную трубку «Домой можешь не приходить вообще!» и придется выдумывать историю про больного друга. На самом деле это он болен, это ему нужна доза понимания, прививка терпением и лекарство от хандры.   
  
Сержант Донован замирает на мгновение, потом поводит плечами, как будто стряхивая невидимую форму, и медленно кивает. Черты ее лица расслабляются, разглаживается морщинка между бровями. Она думает, что еще пожалеет об этом, но в данный момент удивленно-радостный взгляд Андерсона согревает ей сердце. Салли Донован любит делать людей счастливыми, особенно если они обещают сделать счастливой ее. Пусть даже на один вечер.  
  
 ** _Молли_**  
  
Хаотично пляшут светодиоды вокруг вывески боулинг-клуба «Мечта». Молли проходит мимо. Она всегда проходит мимо этого клуба, когда идет домой. А может, клуб проходит мимо нее – какая разница?  
  
Дома ее ждут молчаливые мягкие игрушки. Они смотрят на нее укоризненно – опять она засиделась на работе допоздна. А зачем? Милый Джим уже давно не приносит ей кофе, не с кем проболтать пару часов о пустяках. И Шерлок сегодня не заглядывал.   
  
Вздыхая, Молли устраивается на диване перед телевизором и вздрагивает, нащупав рядом с собой какую-то шкатулку. Открыв ее, девушка изумленно задерживает дыхание и вытаскивает на свет искусно сделанный алмазный кулон. Идеальные грани сверкают и переливаются. Только пару минут спустя Молли замечает в шкатулке тщательно сложенную записку. Прочитав послание, девушка счастливо улыбается и одевает подарок (о, да, подарок!) на шею. Потом смотрит на себя в зеркало и смеется. Ей наплевать, что это подарок дьявола. Она не будет Маргаритой, потому что дьявол не стал дарить ей жемчуг. И, кажется, только что отпустил свою жертву с миром. Молли Хупер любит получать письма, особенно от добрых друзей.  
  
 ** _Шерлок_**  
  
Шерлок лениво следит за мигающим уличным фонарем. Преступление раскрыто, занавес упал, аплодисменты стихли, актеры смывают грим. Самому Шерлоку нечего смывать – он чувствует себя настоящим только «на сцене», в яростном драйве очередной криминальной загадки, в шлейфе чужих ролей и мареве неповоротливых мыслей окружающих. Сейчас его мозг вынужденно сбавил обороты и работает редкими вспышками, как этот фонарь. Обиженно нахмурившись, детектив постукивает пальцами по крышке ноутбука.  
  
Почти безотчетно он ждет, что что-то произойдет, жаждет этого. Но почему-то в три часа ночи никто никогда не приходит с новыми делами, хотя преступления совершаются в любое время. Он проверяет собственный сайт и форум – новых сообщений нет, как предсказуемо. Интернет полон разной чепухи, ни одной интересной зацепки. Архивы Ярда тоже не радуют (Шерлок машинально отмечает следы взлома сайта и знакомый почерк - Джим работал неаккуратно, нехватка времени и усталость после проведенной операции, значит, завтра будет, чем занятья).  
  
Немного повеселев, от нечего делать Шерлок начинает читать неисправный фонарь по азбуке Морзе. Когда бесконечный цикл вспышек оформляется в осмысленный текст, детектив озадаченно моргает. Он определенно где-то слышал это… Покопавшись в секторах своего «диска», он находит две слабо связанные друг с другом картинки: насвистывающий Джон и полустертое детское воспоминание об одном из рождественских обедов. Еще с отцом.  
  
Он почти не замечает, как берет скрипку и пытается подобрать мелодию, которую насвистывал Джон, которая звучала во время того обеда. Он не следует точному ритмическому рисунку и перескакивает из тональности в тональность, потому что так ему кажется правильным, так песня соответствует его внутренним ощущениям. А еще она совпадает с фазами мерцания фонаря. То, что нужно.   
  
Шерлок Холмс никогда в этом не признается, но он все-таки любит заниматься бессмысленными вещами. И находить в них смысл.  
  
 ** _Джим_**  
  
Желтый свет из витрины ювелирного магазина падает на тощую кошку. У нее нет сил мяукать, ей холодно и мокро, грязные лапы зябко переступают по ледяной корке. Она не ела почти три дня, ее хвост превратился в сосульку, но в огромных мутных глазах отражается безумное желание выжить. Она беззвучно открывает рот – не упрашивая, нет, требуя от остановившихся неподалеку мужских ног еды и тепла.  
  
\- Забавно, - Джим Мориарти и кошка рассматривают друг друга с жадным интересом. – Считаешь, что все в этой жизни должно подчиняться тебе?  
  
Кошка настойчиво пытается мяукать. Ей все равно, что говорит обладатель ног, она хочет есть и она хочет согреться. В этом мире важна только она, а остальные существуют, чтобы удовлетворять ее желания. Они должны о ней заботиться, а иногда с ними очень забавно играть. Ни для чего другого они все равно не предназначены.  
  
\- Понимаю тебя, - Джим с легкой усмешкой проходит мимо и почти скрывается за углом, когда замечает, что кошку грубо отпихивает в сторону продавец, закрывающий витрину на ночь. Лицо консультирующего преступника конвульсивно дергается. Пару минут спустя кошка удобно устраивается у него за пазухой.   
  
На следующее утро в ювелирном магазине обнаруживают пропажу самых ценных товаров, в которой оказывается виновен один из продавцов.  
  
\- Приятно, правда? Дергать за ниточки, – говорит Джим, закончив читать вслух газетную заметку об этом происшествии. Он не добавляет, что порой еще приятнее обрезать ниточки. Почему-то после этого бывшая марионетка привязывается к кукольнику гораздо крепче, только… на другом уровне. Как… домашний питомец?   
  
Кошка у него на коленях согласно мурчит и подставляет ловким пальцам нежное горло. Она хочет, чтобы ее почесали, и пальцы с удовольствием зарываются в мех. Иногда (очень редко) Джим Мориарти любит подчиняться.  
  
 ** _Джон_**  
  
Джон не спит. Он лежит на боку, подложив ладонь под голову, и считает блики на оконном стекле. Они сливаются, перетекают друг в друга, крошечные искорки в океане тьмы. Они разноцветные, но почему-то все похожи на капли крови. Капли крови сливаются, перетекают друг в друга, здороваются, прощаются, идут по улице, танцуют на выпускном балу. Так похожи, так уникальны.   
  
Джон не хочет спать. Он не хочет помнить. А капли танцуют, сливаются в дрожащие на скользкой поверхности человеческие фигуры. Когда они начинают кричать, Джон понимает, что все-таки уснул, и хочет открыть глаза. Но в руках у него оказывается скальпель, на котором переливаются алым капли чьей-то жизни, и он боится открыть глаза, боится, что тогда не сможет сохранить эту жизнь, дрожащую на тонком лезвии.  
  
Джон почти никогда не боялся за себя. Он не привык к этому. В детстве он боялся за маму, в юности – за сестру, в Афганистане… алые капли на блестящей стали… алые капли на земле… ржавые подтеки на одежде…  
  
Смерть охотится по старинке. У нее нет армии исполнителей, новейших технических новинок и лабораторий по разработке биологического оружия. Она просто приходит – незваным гостем на семейный ужин, лишней тенью в комнату одинокого старика. Но есть места, где ее встречают равнодушно и буднично, наливают выпить, хлопают по костлявому плечу и даже пытаются флиртовать. Джон не хотел так сближаться с ней, он собирался просто с ней поспорить, сыграть пару шахматных партий и выиграть кому-то время. Но их отношения зашли слишком далеко, и теперь доктор с нетерпением ждет знакомого леденящего присутствия за плечом.  
  
Джон чувствует его сейчас, почти видит вечную ухмылку своего оппонента, капли скользят по лезвию, вниз, неудержимо, стремительно…  
  
Джон не замечает, когда скальпель превращается в смычок. Нежное тремоло скрипки, тревожное, ищущее, мятежное и почему-то успокаивающее раскрашивает кровь в мультяшную радугу. На ней радостно кружатся человеческие фигуры. Скрипка разражается визгливой бранью, и холод за плечом исчезает. Скрипка удовлетворенно тянет длинную чистую ноту, и фигуры тоже вытягиваются, увеличиваются, так что Джон может различить лица. Кажется, он их даже узнает – это обладатели его призов за шахматные партии. Джон удивленно хмыкает и просыпается.  
  
Скрипка режет уши капризной трелью – Шерлок разгадал очередную загадку и ему опять скучно. Но, к своему удивлению, Джон начинает различать мелодию и почти падает с кровати, узнав старую рождественскую песню. Блики на оконном стекле сверкают, как огни на елке. Доктор еще долго слушает музыкальные эксперименты за стенкой и медленно проваливается в сон. Там пляшут на радуге рождественские огоньки в такт мелодии невидимой скрипки – раз-два-три, раз-два-три, поворот, подскок, плавное парение, поворот...   
  
Джон Ватсон опять встанет слишком поздно и опоздает на работу, потому что он любит цветные сны.  
  
 ** _Миссис Хадсон_**  
  
Телевизор уютно бубнит чей-то жалобный монолог и заливает бледным светом кухонный стол, на котором пожилая женщина готовит себе ужин.  
  
\- Говори, дорогая, он не в коме, он тебя прекрасно слышит, - миссис Хадсон не имеет привычки лезть в чужую личную жизнь, но считает себя вправе давать советы героям сериалов. В конце концов, они специально созданы для публичного наблюдения. Никто не будет возмущаться, если в случайном разговоре ты раскритикуешь внешний вид персонажа или скажешь, что у него ужасный вкус на женщин. С реальными людьми все проще и сложнее одновременно.   
  
Миссис Хадсон не относится к шумному роду беспокойных кумушек, которые считают единственной радостью и смыслом существования разнести или услышать достойную сплетню, а еще лучше – обсосать все аспекты жизни знакомых, соседей и друзей на еженедельной родовой сходке. В ее словаре нет понятий «странный», «психованный», «неправильный» и «норма». Она была замужем за электровеником с паровым двигателем (котел взрывался довольно часто), в ее доме живет единственный в мире сыщик-консультант (прекрасный молодой человек, правда, слишком ревностно относится к своей работе), ее пытались зарезать, повесить, взорвать (все-таки со следующего года нужно увеличить Шерлоку и его доктору арендную плату), и это только те события, что происходили в последние десять лет. Иногда она с ностальгией вспоминает погоню за уличным воришкой по узким улочкам Венеции. Он украл ее сумку, а там был рецепт чудесного яблочного пирога. И (черт с ним, с бедром) рецепт все-таки удалось вернуть. Запах пекущегося яблочного пирога - это одна из самых уютных вещей на свете.  
  
Миссис Хадсон умеет создать уют из ничего. Просто любое место, куда она приходит, становится уютным. Она всегда рада поддержать разговор, спасти вечер и убедить, что все будет хорошо («именно так, мой дорогой, разве это не передавали вчера по второму каналу?»). И она слишком хорошо чувствует, когда что-то не так, как должно быть. Но как же сложно бывает донести это до окружающих! А исправить – еще сложнее.   
  
Например, эта пара, из команды симпатичного инспектора – темнокожая девушка и ее коллега. Сегодня на улице они казались такими потерянными, далекими. Заблудшие души, право слово. Просто преступлением было бы остаться в стороне и не указать им путь.  
  
А еще та замерзшая кошка. Бедняжку наверняка выкинули из дому, а может, она просто потерялась. Все проходили мимо, никто не остановился даже бросить оголодавшей малышке кусочек чего-нибудь съедобного. Миссис Хадсон уже собралась приютить несчастное животное, когда появился респектабельный юноша с темными блестящими глазами. Она сразу поняла, что ему кошка нужнее, и со спокойной душой предоставила этих двоих друг другу.  
  
Даже Шерлок наконец-то сыграл на своей скрипке что-то действительно  _нужное_  (не забыть испечь Эдди пудинг с ромом – электрик из него ужасный, зато морзянку этот бывший бравый моряк знает великолепно).  
  
Миссис Хадсон удовлетворенно кивает, попробовав соус, и достает из ближайшего шкафчика большую жестяную банку с чаем. Банка изрисована экзотическими птицами, растениями и вязью непонятных букв, и приносит воспоминания о важном человеке в дорогом костюме. У него невероятно галантная улыбка, мягкие манеры и приятный тихий смех. Иногда диву даешься, насколько могут отличаться родные братья!  
— — — — — —   
 _Этот милый джентльмен навестил ее сразу же, как только Шерлок изъявил желание поселиться на Бейкер-стрит. Они тогда прекрасно провели время за приятной беседой и чашкой крепкого чая. Чай этот обходительный мужчина принес с собой, назвав «сувениром из Индии». Купаж включал какие-то редкие травы и фрукты, названия которых ничего не говорили миссис Хадсон, но вкус оказался просто превосходным. Чаепитие, правда, продолжалось всего десять минут – гость посетовал на напряженный график и быстро откланялся – но миссис Хадсон не могла не заметить странную тоску в серо-голубых глазах. Странную – потому что эти глаза явно не привыкли выражать подобные чувства и вообще находились в полной растерянности от собственного поведения. Она тогда похлопала милого джентльмена по руке и сказала:  
  
\- Ну-ну, все образуется.  
  
Глаза моментально потемнели до цвета вороненой стали, а от галантной улыбки заиндевели стены. Никакого действия на квартирную хозяйку эти метаморфозы не оказали.  
  
\- Я уверена, вам просто стоит прислушаться к себе.  
  
Это был один из тех редчайших случаев, когда всемогущий Майкрофт Холмс не знал, что сказать. Он ограничился кивком._  
— — — — — —   
Миссис Хадсон заваривает чай под энергичную болтовню телевизора, ароматный пар ластится к холодным оконным стеклам. Она не любит вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь, нет, это ее совершенно не касается. Зато она любит уют. И хэппи-энды.  
  
 ** _Лестрейд и Майкрофт_**  
  
Разная ночь над Лондоном и пригородом Каира.  
  
Аварийное освещение полыхает насыщенно-красным и режет глаза. Сухой жаркий воздух циркулирует между сосредоточенными людьми, медленно оседает пыль.  
  
\- Кто возглавлял операцию? – Майкрофт Холмс, как всегда, невозмутим, только складки на лбу потяжелели и набухли, как тучи в грозу, и веки полуприкрыты. Два медика сосредоточенно обрабатывают рану на предплечье воплощенного британского правительства.  
  
\- Смитсон, сэр, - экран коммуникатора в руках Антеи пересекает ветвистая трещина, но начинка устройства, похоже, не повреждена. По крайней мере, пальцы девушки привычно порхают по кнопкам.  
  
\- Этого следовало ожидать.  
  
Антея непонимающе моргает и переводит взгляд на шефа:  
  
\- Но, сэр, зачем тогда…  
  
\- Мне нужна была наводка, его наниматели и сообщники. Вот теперь я уверен, что нам ничто не угрожает, - здоровой рукой Майкрофт откидывает крышку ноутбука и набирает какой-то код.  
  
Антея кивает и возвращается к треснувшему экрану. Она могла бы сказать, что сотрудников принято предупреждать о возможном взрыве в учреждении, но шеф наверняка просто приподнимет бровь и улыбнется. Потому что он все предусмотрел, даже (она в этом уверена) возможность собственного ранения.  
  
Над пригородом Каира ночь уже властвует безраздельно – Майкрофт скользит взглядом по цифре «10:00» в углу экрана.  
  
  
Электронные часы в кабинете детектива-инспектора Лестрейда показывают восемь вечера. Сам инспектор хмуро размышляет над отчетом, в котором хочет написать только одно: «Я влип в Холмсов, и это не лечится».  
  
Самое интересное, что никто из Холмсов сегодня Грега не беспокоил. Именно это его и волнует. Впрочем, у Шерлока есть своя нянька (Боже, благослови терпение доктора Ватсона!), а вот старший Холмс… Их последний диалог в данный момент добавляет инспектору поводов для волнения.  
— — — — — —   
 _\- Ты работаешь.  
  
\- Я всегда работаю. Нам это не помешает.  
  
\- Я иначе представлял себе «вечер вдвоем». Подземный бункер, бронежилеты, вареные яйца в качестве ужина – охренительная романтика.  
  
\- Могу прочесть тебе сонеты Шекспира, все подряд или выборочно.  
  
\- Где мы?  
  
\- … на пяти языках.  
  
\- Страны третьего мира? Соединенные Штаты? Самолет летел несколько часов…  
  
\- Это не должно тебя беспокоить, Грегори.  
  
\- Государственная тайна? Боже, да ты сам ходячая государственная тайна. Скажи хотя бы, зачем надо было так срочно срывать меня из дома, когда я… стоп. Ты все видел. О чем я, конечно, ты все видел.  
  
\- Я просто соскучился. Новый пиджак уже у тебя в шкафу.  
  
\- Я знал, что спонтанных самовозгораний не существует.  
  
\- Умница. На будущее, Грегори, - оставь, пожалуйста, разборки с бывшей женой за порогом нашей квартиры.  
  
\- С каких пор она стала нашей? За аренду плачу я один.  
  
\- Перестань. Меркантильность тебе не идет. Хотя…  
  
\- … вот теперь я вижу, что ты скучал… уже можно снять бронежилет?_  
— — — — — —   
Лестрейд со вздохом бросает ручку на стол, понимая, что сегодня он точно не напишет ничего путного. Значит, можно идти домой. В  _их_  квартиру. Которая сейчас безраздельно  _его_ , и этот факт почему-то абсолютно не радует. Надевая пальто, Грег чертыхается – левое предплечье пронзает боль. Определенно, нельзя так долго сидеть в одной позе.  
  
  
Самолет отрывается от земли настолько плавно, насколько это возможно, но Майкрофт все равно морщится – рана слишком чутко реагирует на толчок. Мыслями, впрочем, он уже не здесь, а в лондонской квартирке средней степени обшарпанности, где по утрам пахнет подгоревшей яичницей (кажется, запах просто въелся в стены и испаряется под солнечными лучами), пол поет вагнеровские арии каждому шагу, а мебель за годы службы выработала свой характер – к сожалению, сварливый и неуживчивый.  
  
Тем не менее, Майкрофт не променяет это место даже на апартаменты королевы (да, он сравнивал ощущения; нет, апартаменты проигрывают по  _всем_  статьям). Старший Холмс всегда считал себя сибаритом, но теперь он понимает Шерлока: не так важно, где ты живешь. Важно – с кем.   
  
Перед глазами встает в полный рост инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Почему именно сейчас? Почему именно этот человек? Майкрофт знает, что просто позволил ему войти в свою жизнь и может выкинуть из нее в любой момент. Но сама мысль проворачивается в сердце раскаленным клинком – безумие, безумие! – выкидывать саму квинтэссенцию жизни. Важный человек в дорогом костюме – вот и все, что тогда останется, пустая оболочка.   
  
Майкрофт вздрагивает и облизывает пересохшие губы. Самолет идет на посадку.  
  
  
Грег по привычке купил диетические вафли и теперь не знает, что с ними делать. Сам он не собирается жевать эту дрянь, а «незначительный правительственный чиновник» не уточнил, когда он вернется – завтра, через неделю или месяца через два. К тому моменту вафли успеют сто раз зачерстветь. Упаковка в конце концов остается на столе, Лестрейд слишком устал, чтобы решать еще и эту проблему.  
  
Инспектор блаженно опускается на кровать и гасит свет, но не спит еще довольно долго. У него странное будоражащее предчувствие, он испытывал такое только в детстве, в Сочельник, когда ждал шагов и таинственных звуков в соседней комнате, где стояла елка. Утром был восторг, была радость от подарков, но больше всего маленький Грег любил это бурлящее, мучительно-сладкое ночное бдение.  
  
Он почти не удивляется, услышав хлопок входной двери. Потом – шорох на кухне. Потом – аккуратное шарканье в попытке обмануть скрипучий пол. И наконец…  
  
\- Спасибо за вафли, - Майкрофт осторожно устраивается рядом и тихо шипит сквозь зубы, когда Грег задевает перевязанную левую руку. Инспектор застывает.  
  
\- Ты ранен.  
  
\- Легко.  
  
\- Мне от этого не легче.  
  
\- Это был рассчитанный риск.  
  
\- В следующий раз, пожалуйста, сообщи, если решишь заняться самопожертвованием: я хотя бы буду готов к протезам вместо конечностей.  
  
\- Не смешно, Грегори. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я доказал, что с нашей последней встречи все мои… конечности остались натуральными?  
  
\- Ты все-таки гений…  
  
\- Лучше оставлю этот титул Шерлоку.  
  
\- Не упоминай его в  _нашей_  постели.  
  
\- Верно. Лучше я…  
  
\- Продолжай…  
  
Майкрофт Холмс и Грегори Лестрейд любят друг друга. А все остальное вторично.  
  
Ночью Лондон может быть очень мерзким местом. Или волшебным, в зависимости от того, в какую игру предпочитают играть люди, населяющие его.


End file.
